


Early Speedster Gets The Bird

by Fanficchica



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficchica/pseuds/Fanficchica
Summary: A collection of Birdflash fics with other minor pairings thrown in. Reviews and prompts are always appreciated!





	1. You're Hot But You're Also My Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first slash fic so please review and tell me how this turned out! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned it, the show would not be cancelled and there would too much homo for the screen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally wonders if his one-night stand might fire him today....whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in response to an AU prompt I saw on Tumblr. [one night stand before new day of work and oops…guy I slept with is my boss!] I’ve been wanting to write a Wally/ Dick fic for some time and I think this worked out nicely. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice....If I did season 3 would be up by now!!!!

Green eyes flickered open, blinking against the harsh sunlight. Throwing an arm over his eyes, Wally let out a groan as he turned away from the light and reached out for….emptiness. The redhead sat up with a yawn, bedsheets pooling around his naked waist as he frowned at the empty space beside him. 

A glance at the floor only confirmed his suspicions; his ‘friend’ from last night was long gone. All that remained from their night was Wally’s own clothes that had been ripped off by eager hands, a used condom, a bottle of lube and a delicious ache that made the redhead groan as he slid off the bed and walked towards the en suite bathroom. 

Before he entered the bathroom though, he heard a pan clank in his kitchen and a familiar voice curse loudly. Eyes widening, Wally pulled a robe over his naked body and flung open his door to encounter a wonderful sight. 

His ‘friend’ (he couldn’t remember the man’s name but that was probably due to how much he’d drunk last night) stood shirtless near the stove, one hand holding a spatula and the other was busy having its index finger sucked on. That gesture had Wally remembering some of the more explicit details of last night as he recalled a similar sucking around his nether regions. 

Having heard the door open, the man turned around and grinned at the sight of tousled red head. “Morning, stranger. Want some pancakes?”

“You cook? Dude, I am so keeping you! Also, why are you sucking your finger? Now that it isn’t hot- cause it is but I’m just wondering.”

The brunette laughed, his blue eyes twinkling as he switched off the stove and rounded the little kitchen island with two cups and the plate of pancakes, “So you ramble even without alcohol. It’s okay, I got burned a little. And no, you can’t keep me. You gotta earn me first.”

“I thought I did pretty well last night.” Wally replied with a smirk as he eyed the flexing muscles of the man as he poured a generous amount of coffee into the two cups. “But if you need more convincing, I’m pretty sure we could go for round two.”

The man gave Wally’s searching hands a light smack and shook his head, “No can do beautiful. Hate to kiss and run but I have to get to work. I stayed to make breakfast since I don’t eat until late.”

Wally pouted as the brunette pulled on his shirt and slipped on his shoes, “And here I thought you cooking for me was a sign of love.”

The brunette winked as he opened the door, “If you’re anything like last night suggested, then you might have a chance. Now I’ve got to get going. Hope to see you again beautiful.”

Wally waved goodbye before remembering something and choking on his coffee, “Wait, I don’t even know your name! How will you find me?”

“I don’t kiss and tell either babe. But trust me, I’ll find you.”

Wally didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing that he might have just found himself a potential stalker but he didn’t have the time to care. Mouth full with pancakes, he caught sight of the time on the stove and he jumped to his feet with a curse; he was going to be late to work! And on the first day!

Rushing through his shower and pulling on what seemed to be the cleanest things in his closet, Wally pushed thoughts of his gorgeous, can-apparently-cook one night stand out of his mind and concentrated on getting to the Police Department in one piece. 

When he finally parked twenty minutes later, he was only five minutes late but that did not lessen the glare on the blonde woman’s face as she waited for him near the entrance. 

“I can’t believe you. You get fired from three places for being late, I put my rep on the line by getting you a job here, you still come in late anyways and on top of all that, you got lucky last night?!”

“Artemis, will you chill? I’m only in the forensics department; no one’s gonna go ballistic if I’m a few minutes late. And I was fired from two places because the big guys didn’t like that I was smarter than them and how the hell did you know I got lucky?” Wally demanded as he followed the woman into the department.

“You forgot to brush your hair, your tie is lopsided and you sent me a message last night at 2 saying, ‘I got lucky tonight!’” Artemis smirked back. 

“You know, sometimes I hate that you’re my best friend.”

“I’m your only friend, Wally. Now hold still; you need to look like you’re actually one of the smartest people to ever come out of Central City University.”

Wally squirmed as Artemis began to redo his tie and ran a hand through his red hair. “Why does it matter what I look like? I’m going into the lab and wearing a lab coat!”

“Not right now. You have to meet Grayson.” Saying so, Artemis pulled on the tie, ignoring Wally squeak of protest at his inability to breathe and whirled around.

The man followed with a grumble as he worked to let himself breathe, “Grayson?”

“Richard Grayson, head of the Covert Investigative division. His dad heads the whole police department.”

“Okay, better question: why am I going to see him?”

“Because, Grayson handpicks his crew, no matter if they’re field agents, desk people or lab techs. He wants only the best, which is why his division is the best. He likes meeting his agents one on one to see if he chose right. If he didn’t, you’re out. And right now, you’re late! And Grayson hates people who are late.”

Wally frowned. This Grayson dude sounded an awful lot like his old bosses. And his old bosses were old fudges who didn’t like being upstaged or the idea of fun. If this Grayson was anything like them, Wally was going to quit right there; screw it if Artemis did this as a favour to him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the blonde knocked on an imposing door. The plaque read “Richard Grayson. Head of Covert Investigation Unit.”

Suddenly Artemis was looking at him sympathetically, “Grayson sounds as if he’s in one of his moods. That’s not good. Just give him your name and tell him why you’re here. Even better, just smile and look smart. That normally works for you.”

And with that, Wally was pushed into the office and the door was shut in his face. Turning around, he was met with the back of a high-backed chair and he could just make out the top of the man’s head.

Clearing his throat, Wally spoke confidently, “Mr. Grayson? Hi. I’m Wally West, one of the forensic lab technicians with your division. I was told you wanted to meet with me. I’m sorry I was late sir, I had a bit of trouble in the morning.”

“I was not aware I constituted as trouble, Mr. West. Your behavior this morning showed otherwise.” 

Wally narrowed his eyes at the familiar voice before his jaw dropped as the chair turned around.

“Hello beautiful. I didn’t think that when I said I’d see you again, it’d be so soon. Did you miss me that much? Or was it just Wally Jr. missing me?” 

Wally couldn’t even react to the teasing innuendo. His mind was busy connecting the fact that his one night stand from last night was Richard fucking Grayson, who also turned out to be his boss!

“You- you’re Richard Grayson.”

“That’s right.” The brunette agreed as he walked around the desk and sat in front of Wally.

“You and I had sex last night.”

“The hickey on my neck seems to think so, yes.”

“You’re also my boss.”

“Last I checked.”

“You made me pancakes!”

“I did. Did you enjoy them?”

Grayson was being way too calm about this. Wally foundered for what to do when he recalled Artemis’ words. What had she said? Just smile and look smart.

So Wally grinned and leaned back in his chair, “Loved them. Wanna share the recipe with me over dinner?” 

Richard grinned right back, “You’ll have to fight for it. It’s a closely guarded family recipe.”

“We both know I brought your guards down pretty well last night, so…shouldn’t be too hard right?”

“I like the way you think, Wally. I think I chose right after all. Pick me up at 7:30 and maybe we’ll find out just how much I can squeal.”

Wally couldn’t help his rakish grin, “I look forward to it Richa-”

“Dick. Call me Dick.”

And then Dick pulled Wally by the front of his neat tie and smashed their lips together in a kiss. Wally didn’t fight but rather pulled the man onto his lap, grinding his hips upwards with a moan. He bit Dick’s lip slightly, delighting at the shiver the man gave and slid his tongue in. When Dick broke away for air, Wally snaked kisses down the man’s jaw before he came to the hickey he’d placed there the night before.

With a smirk, Wally bit and sucked on the bite, grinning as the man atop him began gasping and squirming. He blew on the now red bite one final time before pulling back to look at his boss.

“I don’t know about you; but I’m going to enjoy working late nights around here.”

Dick only gave him the most dazzling of smirks before catching Wally’s lips in another brain melting kiss.

Ooo

Twenty minutes later, Wally stumbled out of the office, running his hand through his hair and zipping up his fly. He hoped no one would notice that he was walking funny as he rounded the corner to find Artemis waiting for him. 

“Dude, you were in there for half an hour! What happened?”

“Oh, nothing much. We talked a bit; he finds me fascinating.”

“Wow. Maybe Grayson isn’t as smart as I thought he was, if he finds you fascinating.” 

“Hey! I resent that! I’m plenty fascinating!”

“You keep thinking that. Hey, you never told me. How was last night’s hook up? Will you be seeing him/her again?”

Wally only grinned as he entered the lab, “Oh definitely. He’s one worth keeping. Plus, he makes pancakes!”


	2. The Conniving Methods of Lian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian trains as a spy under the tutelage of her mother and becomes a matchmaker along the way ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Involves an adorable yet conniving Lian. You're Hot But Also My Boss was a hit so I decided to make this entire thing a collection of Birdflash fics. 
> 
> Enjoy and review!

Lian knew she was a smart girl. Her mommy said so, her aunty Arty said so, and so did both her daddies. In fact, it was because of her smartness that she knew her daddies belonged together. 

See, Lian had a gift. Well to be honest, the little girl had multiple gifts. She was a gifted archer and could throw a shuriken with deadly accuracy and knew exactly what tone of pitch to hit when she needed to ask her papa for another cookie. But, none of them were as amazing as Lian’s talent of finding Prince Charming. 

Not for herself, of course. Daddy had made it clear that Lian was not dating until she hit the age of 35 or older (her mommy said otherwise; Lian could date at whatever age she wanted) In any case, Lian could find Prince Charming for those around her. 

That’s how she knew her mommy and daddy were not meant for each other. Daddy’s Prince Charming had been Uncle Kaldur and when she had said this out loud, her Uncle Dick had laughed out loud and Daddy had choked on his drink. 

In a rare moment of vulnerability (Lian’s first big word!), Kaldur turned pink and stammered out excuses before fleeing the room. Roy looked torn between chasing him and staying with his daughter but Lian helped him come to a decision. She gave him her mother’s coveted are-you-stupid-look before the archer turned red and he muttered out for Conner to take care of Lian before running off after Kaldur. 

That was three months ago and now, both her daddies were happy and in love and Lian couldn’t be happier. 

However, now she had a different problem. Lian had a conundrum (Papa was going to be so happy that she’d finally learnt that word!) and she needed to confirm her suspicions before she put her plan to action.

It was with this thought in mind that she went to find her daddy. The redhead was on the couch, a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Roy looked up as his 7 year old daughter climbed up the couch and lay next to him with a serious expression. 

“Lian? What’s wrong babe?”

“Daddy, do you love papa?”

“Of course I do. You hear me saying it all the time, don’t you?”

“You could be lying.”

Roy gave his daughter a look, mentally making a note to remind Jade to ease off the super ninja spy lessons. Setting his cup and book onto the table, he brought the girl onto his lap and carded his fingers through her red hair.

“Lian, I love your papa very much. I love him as much as I love you. Now, why don’t you tell me what’d really bothering you.”

The little girl cuddled deep into her father’s shirt and inhaled the fabric. She was quiet but that didn’t bother Roy too much. Lian was generally a quiet kid, rarely throwing tantrums, only manipulating her fathers with deadly puppy dog eyes. 

So he waited, rubbing comforting circles around Lian’s shoulder blades and toying with the bracelet Ollie had given her for her sixth birthday. A few seconds later, she spoke, “Does Uncle Wally know that Uncle Dick loves him?” 

“Of course he does. They’re best friends-”

“No, daddy. I mean like how you and papa love each other.” 

Roy wondered when he’d stop getting floored by the acute perceptiveness of his child; it never failed to amaze him. He gave Lian a tired smile, “I don’t know. I think Wally does see, but he can’t go past that understanding that Dick is his friend. Just like I couldn’t go past the fact that your papa was my friend and I loved him. Huh…” Roy trailed off, deep in thought. 

Lian frowned and patted his face, “Daddy! What were you going to say?”

“I just realized how both Wally and I were blind to the fact we loved our best friend and that we’re both gingers. Maybe it’s a curse?”

“I’m a ginger!” The little girl protested and Roy gave a chuckle, pressing a tight kiss against her cheek in an attempt to mollify her.

“You’re the exception sweetie. You’re smarter than us all.”

And then Lian’s eyes lit up and Roy frowned. He’d seen that look before. On Jade. Just before she’d spiked his drink and they’d gotten married in a ceremony he still couldn’t remember. To see the same look on his 7 year old daughter was in the very least, unsettling. Jade really had to ease up on the super ninja assassin lessons. 

“What are you thinking missy?” 

Lian gave a giggle and leaned forward to whisper in her father’s ear. With every word, the man’s eyes grew wide and the smirk on his face grew to epic proportions. With a great laugh, Roy leaned back on the couch with twinkling eyes, “You, my dear adorable conniving sweet, are definitely your mother’s daughter.”

When Kaldur arrived home five minutes later with groceries, it was to find his husband and child furiously scribbling on paper and flicking through a calendar. Well, Roy was scribbling while Lian sat on her chair dictating him. 

“Might I inquire what is going on?”

“Our daughter is a genius is what is going on. Kal, babe, what do you say to date night tomorrow night?”

“That would not be advisable. There would be no caretaker for Lian and-”

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll get someone. What do you say? Date night tomorrow, yes or no?” 

Kaldur seemed hesitant, so Lian got up and hugged his leg, demanding to be picked up. When she was comfortably nestled at his side, the little girl spoke, “Papa, I want you and daddy to go tomorrow.”

“Why is that little one?” 

“You need to go so that I can make Uncle Wally realize he’s in love with Uncle Dick.” 

Kaldur looked back at Roy, who gave him a smug smirk and then looked back at his daughter, “In that case, I am most definitely going on a date with your father. It has been some time since we have had some time to ourselves.”

“Good.” Jumping down from the Atlantean’s arms, Lian picked up the phone and handed it to Roy, “Daddy, call Aunty Arty. It’s time for Operation Get-Uncle-Wally-To-Kiss-Uncle-Dick!”  
“That is quite an impressive title.”

“I wanted Get-Wally’s-Head-Out-Of-His-Ass but Lian didn’t approve.”

Kaldur pressed a kiss to Roy’s forehead with a laugh as Lian stuck her tongue out at her father and all three got down to scheming.

Ooo

Nightwing allowed himself a smile as the holographic window beeped to show it had completed its task and then waited for further commands. Deciding to give the systems a test run, Dick disconnected the cord attached to the dormant BioShip and typed into his wrist computer. 

“Bio-Ship, scan and identify.”

Two seconds later, a laser scanner rose from the ship’s surface and scanned Dick and a computerized voice spoke, “Recognized. Nightwing B-01. Access Granted to BioShip.” 

“Scan voice frequency of Young Justice Members to allow control of ship: Miss Martian, Red Robin, Aqualad. Authorize other members if and when required under Override DG 01.”

“Command understood. Beginning scans. Procedure will end in 20 minutes.”

Dick grinned and left the Bio-Ship to its scanning. Leaving the hangar bay, the man walked languidly back to the common room, eyes roving over the newly rebuilt Mount Justice. 

Being up on the Watchtower had been amazing but it was soon apparent that despite the Team and the Justice League working well together, there were some things that just could not be done. 

Couples could no longer find handy nooks to make out in. Conner and M’Gann found out the hard way; they didn’t know the Watchtower very well and when Conner decided to sneak in a make out session in the training area, they were found out by J’Onn. It took the combined efforts of Superman, M’Gann and Batman to stop the Manhunter from brain blasting the clone and even after that, Conner was plagued with slight headaches every time he was in the same room as the older Martian. 

That and other small instances made Nightwing and Batman realize that the Young Justice team most definitely needed their own space. Even the great Batman couldn’t handle three speedsters, too many hormonal teenagers and bickering youngsters for more than five minutes at a time and so he had the new Headquarters set up and operational within a few months. 

Now, for the first time since its opening, the Cave was devoid of chattering and arguments. There was no new mission for them and they had all been training constantly under both Dick and Kaldur’s watchful eyes and since even the Atlantean had taken the night off, the protégé of Batman decided to give everyone, including himself, a break.

Switching the TV channel to static (it had somehow become a means to get him to relax) Dick was glad for his civilian clothing as closed his eyes under his shades and settled in a for a quick power nap. 

But because the universe hated him, no such thing happened. No sooner had he dozed off; the computer called out a designation, “Recognized. Kid Flash B-03.”

Dick was aware of his annoyance melting away and of a few changes to his body: his palms became clammy, his heart thudded painfully against his rib cage and a blush crossed his face.   
Damn it! He could never control himself when he was around Wally and damn the redhead himself for not noticing that! They were best friends for 8 years and Wally still couldn’t get it through his ginger head that Dick was in love with him. 

It was ironic how Roy never understood Kaldur was in love with him until Lian pointed it out. Come to think of it, both men were gingers and both were blind….maybe it was a curse?

Dick was shaken out of his inner ramblings as Wally finally entered the room. The man’s was dressed in black jeans, sneakers, a jacket and (this made Dick’s breath hitch) a Nightwing branded t-shirt that was stuck like a second skin to Wally’s torso.

“Dude, what’s with the shirt?” He managed to keep his voice level. 

Wally grinned, his eyes lighting up and he sagged on the couch near Dick, “I found it in the mall when I was with Artemis! I thought it looked cool.”

“It’s stupid is what it is.” Dick could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt (no pun intended) cross the redhead’s face but he ignored it.

“That cuts me real deep Dickie. Cuts me right here.” The speedster pouted and Dick had to stifle a smile; he really had missed Wally’s antics.

“What’re you doing here anyway? I thought you were busy training Bart.”

“He takes way too much pleasure in running circles around me. In any case, Bart said no one was at the Cave other than you and I thought I’d take the chance and come visit. I miss hanging out with you man.”

Dick felt a soft smile grace his lips and he bumped Wally with his knee, “I missed you too Walls. It’s not the same without you.”

Wally leaned back with a smug smirk, “Told ya you’d miss me. Now how about we-”

The redhead didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before the Cave systems called out, “Incoming transmission from Gotham City.”

Dick raised an eyebrow as he allowed the call through only to be caught by surprise at his caller. “Artemis? What’s wrong?”

The blonde looked relieved as she zipped up her jacket while simultaneously slipping her feet into boots, “Oh fantastic! Dick, I need your help!”

“Are you hurt?” Wally stood up and looked over at Dick. The man was rapidly typing commands into the computer to track the blonde archer but stopped at Artemis’ words.

“Oh hey Wally. No, I’m fine but I need a favor! I got a call from work right now; the board wants me to pitch one of my ideas for the R&D Department tomorrow and I need to make sure everything’s perfect. Problem is Kal and Roy left Lian with me and I can’t take her in; I can’t concentrate on her and work and she’ll get fussy. Can you take her of her till they come back? I’ll give Kaldur a message.”

“Uh…okay sure. I’ll be back in Gotham in 10 minutes.” 

“No, it’s okay. Lian’s wanted to see the Cave for some time now and I know Roy hasn’t had the chance to take her. Plus she’ll get to spend more time with you and Wally. Not that I’m 100% happy with all the influence Wally has on her.”

Ignoring Wally’s indignant protest, the blonde continued, “I’m on my way to the nearest Zeta platform. I’ll just send Lian through with her things and then I have to get going.”

“Got it. Call if you have any problems. Talk to you later.” 

Artemis nodded and the call disconnected. Wally looked over at Dick with a frown, “Great. I wanted to spend some time alone with you but now I get to spend two hours playing hide and seek with Cheshire’s demon daughter.” 

Dick knew there was no bite behind Wally’s words; Lian was too adorable not to like despite her parentage. 

However, that was not what held his attention. Dick was thankful for the many years of training under Batman; he didn’t think his body could recover from the possible insinuation of what could be done alone with Wally. Forcing the lump down his throat, Dick switched off the TV and walked to the open kitchen, “That demon daughter is also your pseudo niece and she’s not that much of a demon.”

“Yet. You never know when your inner evil decides to pop out and surprise you!” 

Ooo

The zeta beam whirled to life 15 minutes later, “Recognized: Lian Nguyen Harper A-14. Authorized Access.” 

“Uncle Wally! Uncle Dick!” The redhead grinned at the sight of the little girl running for him and he opened his arms in time for Lian to jump into them.

“Well hiya you little demon. Miss me?” 

Lian giggled and nodded and Dick gave her hair a ruffle as he picked up the bag left near the Zeta station. There was a note attached to the strap.

She needs to be in bed by 9 or she’ll be cranky the next day. No sugar. Emergency contacts are in the first zip. Kaldur will pick her up by 12:30. Thanks.   
-A

“Alright. Its 5:30 and you need to be in bed by 9. That gives us 3 ½ hours to have fun. What do you wanna do?” Dick asked as he walked back to the two redheads. 

Lian cocked her head to one side, deep in thought before exclaiming, “Color!” 

And so, Wally and Dick found themselves settled near the coffee table with colors, paints and glitter as they colored for an hour. They gave Lian her dinner at 6:30 and then sat down to watch a movie after the little girl had changed into pajamas and brushed her teeth. 

Wally wanted to watch The Little Mermaid; Dick assumed for the hot redhead, Dick himself wanted to watch Dumbo but Lian shot them all down by pulling Robin Hood from her bag with a grin.

An hour later, Wally was busy making himself a sandwich when Lian piped up, “I wanna go to the bathroom.”

The speedster set down the bread knife on the counter and held out his hand, “Okay, want me to come with?”

“No, I’m tall enough to reach the sink.” 

Wally shrugged and pointed the way to the nearest washroom before setting himself on the couch near Dick. Toeing off his sneakers, he placed his feet on the brunette’s lap and spoke nonchalantly, “If Superman and Batman were in a relationship, who would top?”

Dick choked on a laugh and looked at Wally, “Dude what?” 

“No, seriously think about it. Supey would be the obvious topper-”

“No, he wouldn’t. And I don’t know why we are discussing this. Its weird enough half of Gotham’s female villains want to screw Batman senseless but I have no desire to discuss his love life with my childhood idol. And in any case,” Dick continued as he smirked at Wally, “Batman would always top.”

“Why’s that?”

“Cause he’s the goddamn Batman.”

“You’re not supposed to swear in front of me. Papa will be mad.” Lian piped up from behind the couch and Wally chuckled as he turned. 

“Sorry sweetie, we won’t do that agAAAAAHHHHHHH! PUT THAT DOWN!!!!” Dick jumped up as Wally shrieked and he turned to find Lian up on the kitchen counter, holding the bread knife Wally had neglected to put in the sink.

“Lian. Give me the knife now.” Dick intoned calmly as he placed a hand on Wally’s shoulder. 

The little girl frowned and shook her head, “No. I wanna play with it. Daddy never allows me to play with knives either.”

“That’s because they could hurt you. If you don’t know how to use them, you could get hurt and -”

Wally interrupted, his eyes wide in fear, “And your dad would kill us. So would Kaldur. And Artemis. And oh damn, Jade is going to throw my bloody carcass out into the wild for vultures to devour! No, I can’t die! There’s so much I haven’t done in life yet!” 

“Like what?” Lian asked calmly as she ran her finger down the blade.

The speedster blinked, “What?” 

“What haven’t you done?” 

Wally floundered for what to say, “Is that really important right now?” 

“Yes, it is! And if you don’t tell me then I won’t give you the knife!” Lian declared firmly before hugging the knife to herself. A small cut appeared on her arm along with a drop of blood but the little girl didn’t seem to notice. 

Dick saw it and he nudged the redhead, “Dude, just spit it out. She’s going to cause more damage than just a cut if you don’t tell her.”

“Come on Uncle Wally! Tell me! What do you wanna do?” 

Wally’s eyes flicked towards an encouraging Dick, a demanding Lian, the red cut, the gleaming knife and thoughts of what Jade would do to him and he didn’t think straight so he just blurted out, “I want to kiss Dick!”

Pin drop silence followed that explanation. Dick felt his heart stop and it took a few seconds for his jaw to move again, “You want to what?”

Wally felt himself deflate and he mumbled out, “I want to know how it feels like to kiss you. I’ve always wanted to but I just never had the guts because I always thought I was straight and so were you and you always had these girls with you and then after Artemis dumped me and you came that night, I just….I don’t know. I’ve wanted to kiss you since then and so I thought I could come here and find out what you felt for me and-”

“Wally, you and Artemis broke up two years ago.” 

“I know.”

“You’ve wanted to kiss me since then?”

“More than that. I’ve loved you since then. But it never made sense to me cause we’re best friends and you and I have always been close and I thought I liked girls but when it comes to you, my head just goes all whack and I mppphh..”

Wally felt his ramblings being silenced as a pair of soft lips descended on his own. Sliding his eyes shut, he let his wayward hands wrap around Dick’s waist, pulling the brunette closer. Dick let his tongue slide over Wally’s bottom lip and he tugged on it, eliciting a groan from the older man. Slipping his tongue through, Dick gave in without a fight, moaning as Wally hand’s pulled his shirt up and warm fingers pressed near his waist. 

A need for air brought the two apart and both men were flushed. Wally’s freckles stood out under his blush and his emerald eyes locked onto Dick’s azure ones, “Please tell me that was you telling me you loved me.”

Dick grinned back and brought the man into a hug, “It was. God, Wally, I’ve loved you even before you and Artemis began going out but I thought you were straight and you seemed so happy with her and I didn’t want to screw up our friendship.” 

“Dude, no matter what: I’ll always love you. Even if this doesn’t work out, you’ll always be my best bro.”

The two were so caught up in their embrace that they forgot about Lian. Not that the little girl minded; she was just happy that her uncles could finally stop being so dumb and could kiss anytime they wanted. 

However, like any other child, Lian did not like being ignored so she palmed the small knife like her mother had taught her and then flung it with deadly accuracy right at one of the paintings on the wall. 

The loud rip brought the two men apart and they stared as the 7 year old climbed down with a smile, “I win! Now, I’m going to sleep. Goodnight Uncle Wally! Goodnight Uncle Dick!” 

Hugging their legs, the little girl puttered down the hallway and to the guest room where her bag had been kept. The redhead washed the small cut she’d gained and applied a band aid. Grabbing the dolphin plushie Grandpa Orin had given her for her 5th birthday, Lian switched off the lights and went off to sleep with a grin. 

Back in the common room, both men were still staring at the knife quivering in the ripped canvas. Then both spoke in understanding, “Cheshire.” 

Dick gave a chuckle and then looked at Wally, “So, my place?”

“You betcha. Time to see how flexible you really are Grayson.”

And without a word of warning, Wally threw Dick over his shoulders and then zipped down the hallway to Nightwing’s room before the door shut with a quiet swoosh. 

Ooo

“Recognized: Aqaulad B-02, Red Arrow B-06.”

Kaldur and Roy walked hand in hand into the Cave, both wearing relaxed smiles. As they walked past the common room, Roy raised an eyebrow at the knife imbedded on the wall. 

“You think it went bad?”

“We shall not know until Lian tells us.” 

They walked down to the guest bedroom and upon entering the door, found their daughter cocooned in blankets and hugging her dolphin. Roy made a squeal that he would forever deny, but he just couldn’t help it; his little baby girl looked the picture of innocence. She was far from it actually but there was no harm in pretending. 

Kaldur moved to the bed and picked the little girl in his arms. The movement caused Lian to stir and she blinked her eyes open, “Papa?”

“Hello little one. Go back to sleep. We are here.”

“Okay. Where’s daddy?”

“Right here babe. So, how’d it go?”

Lian gave a sleepy grin as she nuzzled Kaldur’s neck, “I won daddy. Uncle Dick and Uncle Wally love each other.”

Roy grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “That’s my baby girl. Now, let’s get you home.”

The three of them left the room and walked back down the hallway. Just as they passed Dick’s door, Roy stopped. 

Turning, he looked at the keypad near the door. It shone red, meaning that someone was inside. Grinning evilly, Roy punched in an override code and walked in, phone at the ready, ignoring Kaldur’s protests. 

The sight inside made him both want to laugh and throw up. It was obvious that both men were naked under the sheet; clothes were strewn all around the room and a bottle of lube lay sideways on the bedside table along with a used condom. What he found adorable was that the two men were spooning each other and somehow, Wally ended up being the little spoon. 

As Roy clicked away on his camera, Wally mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled closer towards Dick who merely tightened the arm around the redhead’s waist. Leaving the room and ignoring Kaldur’s disapproving look, Roy sent the pictures to the Watchtower mainframe along with a message to Oliver.

Ooo

“Yes! Artemis owes me 20 bucks!” Roy exclaimed as he sat down in the kitchen the next morning. 

Kaldur raised an eyebrow as he handed the man a cup of coffee and plate of waffles, “Why is that?” 

Roy only held out his cellphone where a video had been loaded. Kaldur looked at his husband, “What is this?”

“Just watch.”

Shrugging his shoulders, the Atlantean pressed play and watched, eyes growing wide. 

Flash was being held back by Hawk Woman and Green Lantern while Batman was busy struggling with Superman and Wonder Woman. The speedster was yelling, “I knew it!!! I knew it was only a matter of time before your son got his man whore hands on my innocent nephew!!! Bats I’m going to kill you!!!!”

“Call my son a man whore one more time and I’ll kill you!!!! Your nephew’s the one who thinks with his dick than his head!!!” Batman roared back.

Suddenly the video moved to show Oliver, who could barely hide his glee, “Roy, tell Arty she owes you 20!”

Kaldur switched off the video with wide eyes and turned to look at Roy, “Please explain.”

“Artemis and I had a bet when we made the plan. When Wally and Dick got together, we’d send photos to the League. She said Bats would be the first to maim Flash and then kill Wally for besmirching his son. I said Barry would be the one to go all Daddy Bats first and call Dick a man whore. Now she owes me 20!” 

“I see. And do Wally and Dick know that you sent photos of them to the League?” 

“I hope not. Dick will-”

Roy was cut off by the sound of cellphone ringing and he picked up without checking the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“HARPER!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! YOU SENT PICTURES OF ME AND WALLY TO THE LEAGUE AND BATMAN IS NOW TRYING TO FIT ME WITH A CHASTITY BELT!!! I AM GOING TO MAIM YOU WITH YOUR OWN ARROWS YOU DAMN BAS-”

Roy didn’t bother to hear anymore. He disconnected the call and looked at Kaldur with his coveted I-just-did-something-stupid-and-I-need-you-protect-me look.   
The Atlantean only sighed and picked up his tea, “Our bags will be packed in 10 minutes. We will stay in the Chicago safe house until Dick gets over his need to kill you.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Roy gave Kaldur a quick kiss on the lips before downing his coffee and burning his tongue in the process while the Atlantean only shook his head, wondering for the umpteenth time why he couldn’t have just married a nice girl from Atlantis.

And then he saw Roy take off his shirt and he knew why. Their bags and the safe house could wait for a few minutes as Kaldur set his tea down and shut the bedroom door with a smirk.


	3. Mistletoe Helps Ring In The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a lonely New Year, Christmas cheer ends up working its magic.

Wally waved goodbye to his last customer of the day with a smile before shutting the door behind them. The moment they were out of sight though, the grin slid off and Wally turned to his empty bookshop. 

It wasn’t that he hated working here; in fact, Quick Reads was a well-known and well-loved establishment with plenty of customers who loved the red headed owner and his silly humor. Wally had thought it was a worthwhile investment when his uncle had brought out the building four years ago and upon his nephew’s insistence, had turned it into a homey bookstore with an adjoining coffee shop for people to come in and relax. 

No, the only reason Wally felt so low was because he was done for the day. He had to close up the store, walk three blocks down to the bus station, sit next to the sleepy grandma who always thought he was her son and then walk up rickety stairs to an empty apartment. Plus, seeing as it was New Year’s Eve, Wally had no desire to sit in his depressing flat while the rest of the world rung in the New Year. 

What made him feel even worse was that Boy Wonder hadn’t come in today. The blue eyed brunette had first shown up at Quick Reads 6 months ago with a bright smile that had thrown Wally off his game. Wally still didn’t know his name but he’d begun calling the man ‘Boy Wonder’ after the man had leapt from one of the rickety ladders that gave access to the bookstores higher shelves and agilely fell into an easy tuck and roll with a book in his hand. 

Wally had spent two minutes gaping and stuttering before finally managing to ask the man if he was hurt. The brunette had only given a chuckle and said he was fine before thanking Wally for finally having a copy of “Robin: The Boy Wonder” by A.Pennyworth. Wally had nodded dumbly, watching the man walk to the counter, ring up his purchase and then walk out the store with a large grin.

After that, Wally had seen the guy many times over the next few months and he never worked up the courage to ask for the man’s name or find out about his life. Despite that, the red head learnt many a thing about Boy Wonder. The brunette liked to have his tea black with two sugars and only when he was tired, he’d order a coffee with creamer. When he laughed, his face would crinkle with laugh lines around his eyes and when he was truly engrossed in a book, the man would bite his lower lip when reading a particularly intense section or chuckle and giggle when something funny came up.

Just seeing the man had made Wally’s life somewhat enjoyable and he always looked forward to Boy Wonder’s visits despite never speaking to him. 

But today, the man was a no-show. Shaking his head, Wally pulled down the blinds and locked the door so that he could clean up. He was in no great hurry to get home and since he was alone for New Year, he didn’t think it would make any difference if he came home late. 

With that dismal thought in mind, Wally began going through his sales for the day. As he put all his profits into an envelope to take to the bank, his cell phone rang. A look at the caller ID made Wally groan as he flipped open his cell. 

“Bart, what do you want?”

“Dude! Is that anyway to talk to your awesome first cousin??”

“First cousin removed. And why are you calling me? Aren’t you supposed to be at Artemis’ party?”

“I am. I’m wondering why you aren’t here. I mean...its New Year’s and well; I thought you were okay, you know...with Artemis and Kaldur.” 

Wally groaned as he pushed a book laden cart down the aisles with a pricing gun. “Why isn’t any one getting this? I am okay about Artemis and Kaldur! I’ve been over Artemis for like the last few years! I’m happy she has Kal; they’re good for each other. Besides,” Wally added as he arranged the books in the Teen aisle, “I don’t even play for that team anymore.” 

“Then how come you ringing in New Year’s by yourself man?”

“Bart. I just wanted to be alone okay? Just cause I didn’t come to Arty’s big bash does not mean I’m hiding from her. For god’s sake, we went out for coffee two days ago and we joked about how hot our male waiter was.”

“Okay fine! I hope you know you’re still welcome to drop in.”

“Ya thanks man. Now get off the damn phone and holy shit!!!”

“What the hell?? Wally? Wally?! Dude are you okay? Are you being mugged?! Raped? Dude come on, tell me you ain’t dead man! Aunt Iris is going to kill me if you’re dead!” 

Wally ignored his cousin’s hysterical crying. He was too busy gaping at Boy Wonder who was currently lying on the floor near an overturned chair with one hand clutching mistletoe and the other holding his heart.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Waiting for you actually. I might’ve fallen asleep. But you should probably tell the hysterical dude that you aren’t being mugged. He might give himself a heart attack.” The man spoke as he gestured towards the dropped phone.

Wally had to take a second to process that Boy Wonder had been waiting for him before he let out an ‘oh’ and scrambled for his phone. Assuring his cousin that “No, I’m not being raped and yes, I know where to kick where it hurts!”; Wally shut his cellphone and looked at the brunette. 

“Waiting for me? What do you mean? And when did you get in? I never saw you!”

“I slipped through the door when you were helping that little girl with the pigtails. I wanted to surprise you just before you closed up shop but I guess I fell asleep. I’m Dick, by the way. Dick Grayson. And you’re Wally West.”

“Uhh...you know my name how?”

Dick (it kinda felt awesome to call him that instead of a book title) grinned, “Your name tag. And the fact that blonde girl called you by your name two days ago and said if you were late for your coffee date, she was going to draw a smiley face on your prized Archie comics collection.” 

“Anyways,” And for some reason now, Dick looked slightly nervous as he fiddled with the mistletoe in his hand, “I umm...well, I’ve had my eye on you for some time, not in a creepy way! Just like you know, checking you out and stuff. But you are really cute and my friends said that I needed to get out for New Year’s and get a boyfriend or else they’d do it for me and they suck at choosing guys cause they’re not gay. So I thought that if I could come here and figure out if you wanted to go out with me- that’s why I got the mistletoe, cause you know...what better way to kiss you than under the mistletoe? And then well, we’d just see how it goes you know? Is that too forward of me? Cause if it is, you totally don’t have to do anything, I’ll just leave.”

Wally hadn’t said a single word during Dick long tirade and when he did, it was to say, “You wanna kiss me?”

Dick looked confused and he scratched the back of his neck, looking adorably flustered, “Well, umm...yeah. Cause you’re really cute and hot and I’ve liked you for some time but I’m just not very good with the whole ‘reach out first’ thing and uhh why you taking my mistletoe? Is it weird cause if it is-”

Wally interrupted with a grin, “You’re really cute when you ramble.” And holding the mistletoe high above their heads, Wally leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on Dick’s lips. 

Dick responded by placing both hands on the redhead's waist and pulled him closer before deepening the kiss. When they both pulled away for air, Wally rested his forehead against Dick's neck and asked, "I've got an open invitation to a friend's bash. If you don't mind people who are going to have no respect for your personal space or privacy, would you like to go with me?" 

Dick laughed, "I'd love to. Besides, if your friends are anything like mine; well it's a good thing I have no thing such as personal space."

Wally grinned as he pulled away. "Awesome! Let me just wrap up here and then we can head out."

Dick's reply came by way of another kiss and a wink. Ten minutes later, both men were bundled up in jackets and walking down a relatively busy sidewalk. 

"You know. I was just planning on spending the first few hours of 2015 alone in my deadbeat apartment. I had no idea I'd be out here with you tonight." 

Dick smiled at him and pulled him closer just as the few people on the sidewalk began counting down.

"Well, it's a good thing I had mistletoe to ring in the New Year, huh?" 

Wally grinned back and kissed the brunette as the clock struck twelve and cheers and fireworks erupted all around them. 

When both men pulled away from the kiss, Wally reached up to brush away at Dick's hair and he whispered, "Happy New Year Dick." 

"Happy New Year Wally." The two men then continued down the sidewalk, hands clasped together as they walked towards a brand new future.


	4. Four Times Wally Had A Great Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And The One Present That Blew Them All Out Of The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What must birthdays be like for teenage super heroes?? Probably better tha this fic but still awesome :D   
> Anyway, I always wanted to write a “Four time…and the one time” fic…so this makes me feel like an accomplished author…
> 
> Enjoy and review!

Age 5

Wally knows he’s not supposed to run off by himself and he most certainly is not allowed to walk across the road, but it’s an inside road devoid of cars and there’s something shiny in the middle of the street and shiny means fun; so he putters out on his little feet to get it. 

Unfortunately, the shiny thing is nothing but a reflection of the light on the gravel but the large truck that’s suddenly materialized near the intersection is not and it’s so huge and so scary that little Wally is frozen in terror staring at the large vehicle that’s most probably going to end his young life. 

He hears his mother's scream, the truck's horn and then there’s a sudden burst of air from behind and Wally feels his feet leave the road and he’s being pressed against a warm chest with an arm cradling his back. When the little redhead opens his eyes, it’s to a yellow lightning bolt across a red chest and a relieved smile from the Flash. 

Now Wally’s heard all about the Scarlet Speedster and he considers the hero to be even cooler than Batman. Now that he’s in the arms of his hero, Wally forgets that he’d been 10 seconds away from being crushed by a truck and instead grins and blurts out, "Hi Flash! It's my birthday!"

Flash skids to a stop next to Wally's thankful mother and ruffles the boy's hair, "Is it? Well happy birthday munchkin! Try not to get yourself killed okay? You have a good day!" 

And with a wink, the hero speeds off. Despite the hard smack his mother gives him for running off, Wally cannot help but think that this is the start of the most awesome birthday ever. 

Ooo

Age 13

Wally knows that most of his friends all worship the Flash and dream of being the speedster. But because they lack Wally's genius and fantastical brain, they can’t ever become the hero. Wally, however, has his aforementioned genius and so, he spends the majority of his waking hours researching the Flash and the formula that had made him so special. 

Now, after two years of failed calculations and constant hair pulling, Wally is 87.8% sure that the formula he's come up with is the right one and all he has to do is test it. Problem is, he has no access to the chemicals required for the experiment. 

That changes the moment his Aunt Iris gives him an advanced chemical set for his birthday and after promising that yes, he's going to be careful and no, he's not going to set the house on fire; Wally locks himself in the small lab he'd created out in the backyard shed and gets down to work. 

Half an hour, one explosion and one hysterical drive (WALLY YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO SET YOURSELF ON FIRE EITHER!!!) to the hospital, and one discovery (WHY THE HELL IS MY SON VIBRATING?!?) later, Wally lies on his bed, bandages covering the majority of his already healing body and he looks up as his uncle Barry walks in. 

Despite the recent discovery of his new powers (and the knowledge that he really was a bloody genius!), Wally is contrite as he sits up to apologize, "Uncle Barry, I'm so sorry! I just wanted to try the experiment and I know I was only 87.8% sure it was going to work and I know it was stupid but I just-" 

Barry holds up a hand to cut his nephew off. Settling himself on the edge of the bed, the blonde looks over at Wally with an exasperated look, "Didn't I tell you 8 years ago not to get yourself killed? It’s like you enjoy giving me constant heart attacks!" 

Barry knows his nephew will understand; the kid did figure out his formula, and he waits all of 7 seconds before...

"HOLY SHIT!!!! You're the Flamphhhh-"

"Secret identity mean anything to you kid? And watch the language!" 

And looking over at his uncle with glee (because holy shit, his uncle is the FLASH!!!) Wally think that despite being blown up, this is a pretty awesome birthday present.

Ooo

Age 14

He's been training with Barry for almost a year now and it's been a nightmare.   
Don't get him wrong, Wally loves the fact that he had his uncle's speed and that he is now working with his idol but everything around him is so slow and Wally is so fast. 

It's long and painful; learning how to slow down for the world around him, walking quickly without tapping into his powers, de-accelerating from a full out sprint around the world and combatting his new found appetite. 

But Wally will tumble and fall a hundred times if it means he gets to run. He didn't douse himself in chemicals and set himself on fire just to quit because of bumps and cuts and unbearable hunger pangs. Wally is a fighter and he is going to fight each and every obstacle his new found powers throw in his way because he knows that it's all going to pay off at the end. 

These thoughts are his consolation as he slumps gently near the edge of the Grand Canyon, wincing at the strain of his muscles and pulling down the sports goggles strapped around his eyes. 

He guzzles his twelfth bottle of water that day and rips open yet another granola bar as he waits for Barry to return. The man had cited some work as a reason to leave as they took their customary laps around the world and had told his nephew to wait for him at the Canyon before they went home for Wally's birthday dinner. 

Wally is in the middle of making small tornadoes with his finger when a burst of air announces the arrival of his uncle. 

"Happy birthday kid!" 

In his hands lay a lumpy package and Wally takes it from the blonde with a grin. 

"Thanks uncle B. What is it?" 

"Gotta open it and find out." 

Wally sticks his tongue out at his excited uncle before scooching away from the edge and laying the gift on the ground. It feels like cloth but at the same time it feels a little too durable to be cloth. Raising an eyebrow, Wally makes quick work of the wrapping paper to find...

"Is this what I think it is?" 

"Why don't you put it on and check?" Barry replies with a chuckle. 

Wally throws his uncle a grin and stands up. He's long mastered the skill of quick changes and within a few seconds a brightly coloured red head stand in front of Barry. 

The blonde holds out a pair of yellow goggles that Wally slips over his head and Barry grins at the sight before him. 

Gone is Wally West for in his place stands-

"Kid Flash. You're really serious about this uncle B? You- you really think I'm ready?" Wally half whispers as he runs his hands over his new uniform. 

The suit sticks to him like a second skin but it is comfortable in a way that even his civilian clothes cannot offer. Kevlar lines the majority of the suit but it doesn't weigh him down and the boots have a strong grip as Wally rubs them on the terrain. He grins when a small compartment on his wrist pops open to reveal two small protein bars. 

Barry grins and claps a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Ya kid. You are. You're gonna be a great Kid Flash and you and I are going to be the best speedster duo ever! Well, after Batman and Robin...cause they're...you know...Batman and Robin." The man adds as an afterthought before being pulled into a hug by Wally.

"Thanks Uncle Barry." 

"You're welcome kid. Now let's go surprise your mother and find out how much trouble we're in for being late!" 

Ooo

Age 18

"Hey birthday boy." 

Wally looks away from the picturesque snow covered Happy Harbor and turns to find Robin walking towards him with a glass of punch in his hand. 

"Hey yourself."

"What's wrong? Not enjoying the party?" The acrobat inquires, standing next to Wally and slipping a hand around his boyfriend's waist. 

Wally shakes his head, "No, the party's great! I just...wanted some time alone." 

"Why?"

"Just...you know...just like that. Look Rob, I'm fine, I'll come inside in a few minutes."

"Wally, you should know better than to lie to me. Now what is this all about? Is it the cake? Or the spiked punch? Or-"

"It's about the fact I don't know my boyfriend's real name okay?" Wally blurts out and then immediately groans and turns away.

God damnit!! He promised himself he wasn't gonna open that can of worms right now. 

The last time they'd fought over the issue of Robin's secret ID, it had ended with three dents in the concrete walls of the gym (Robin), 20 takeout containers all consumed in one night (Wally) and a lot of curt hellos and nods in the hallway.

It only ended when Conner locked both of them into a small supply closet with the order to make up and make out so that the clone could have some peace from his girlfriend's constant wails that her OTP was being destroyed. 

"I'm sorry Rob. Just forget I said anything." 

"Wally I-"

Wally shakes his head and stares straight out the window, "No, it's fine. I know Bats doesn't want you to tell me who you are and I know you've argued with him over the fact that we were first best friends and then boyfriends and I really don't want to get into this now an get into another argument because-"

"My name is Richard Grayson." 

And then Wally turns, because he knows that name and Robin is standing there with a small smile and no sunglasses and all Wally can do is admire how frickin' blue his boyfriend's eyes are. 

While Wally stands there with his deer-caught-in-headlights look, Dick walks forward, dropping his sunglasses on the floor.

"My name is Dick Grayson and I'm the last of the Flying Graysons. My parents were killed before my eyes when I was 9 because they refused to pay protection money to Tony Zucco. Bruce Wayne took me in: first as his son and then as Robin."

"Wh-why are you telling me this now?"

Dick smiles as he cups Wally's cheek. At age 16, he's finally getting his growth spurt and can kiss the speedster without having to get onto his tippy toes.

"Because I know how much I hate it when Bruce keeps secrets from me and he's my father. You being my boyfriend and my best friend for so many years deserve to know this and I'm sorry it took so long and mphh-"

Dick's words turn into a moan as Wally pulls him flush against his chest and kisses him. There's tongue and eager hands pulling at clothing and its 15 minutes later when both walk back into the common room looking thoroughly disheveled.

Just before they enter the room, Wally presses his hands against Dick's eyes and when the acrobat opens them again, it's to find his sunglasses covering his vision.

Wally smiles and presses a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips, "That was my birthday present only."

Dick only grins and hugs Wally tight before both walk back into the party. 

Ooo

And the one time…..  
Age 25

He hasn't celebrated his birthday much over the years, especially once he left the Team and both Kal and Artemis went undercover and it seemed silly celebrating the fact he was getting old when there was the threat of an alien invasion hanging over their heads. 

But it's been a year since Kal broke the Light in half, since returning to the hero life, since almost dying and Dick tells him quite firmly that he doesn't give a shit what Wally thinks; they are going out and they were going to have a nice dinner to celebrate Wally's 25th.

So now Wally is in a fancy restaurant in Star City with a glass of wine and an empty seat opposite him because Dick hasn't shown up yet. The speedster looks at his watch for the 18th time in 3 minutes when a familiar brunette sets himself in the empty seat.

But Wally doesn't get up and kiss the man because the man opposite him isn't Dick. 

It's Conner.

"Uhh...hey Supey. Whatcha doing here?"

Conner says nothing but hands Wally a piece of paper. The red head raises an eyebrow but accepts the papers and unfolds it. The message is written in Dick's neat print and the words make Wally wonder how much his boyfriend likes to troll him.

You must think that I'm a pest  
For sending you on this quest  
But I'm a Bat you see  
So I have a reason for your misery   
On this day November 11th  
You must comprise a list of 7   
A list of firsts of a life well lived  
And a reminder of the stupid things you did.

"Is he serious?" Wally looks up to find Conner smirking. The red head groans.

"He's sending me on a treasure hunt on my birthday during a snowstorm?"

"He didn't say you couldn't use your powers." Conner finally speaks and he hands Wally another paper. 

Wally sighs, knocks back the last of his wine and puts a 20 on the table. The second piece of paper reveals his first clue. 

The first time you ever met the Flash. 

Wally smiles because he remembers that little road so well and he gets up from his seat and throws Conner a two fingered salute before he's out the door. 

Wally's glad he's back in the field because it means he's always prepared to run. And it means he gets to rifle through the various cool safe houses littered over the world. 

The one he is in now belongs to Roy but the original members of the Team all have their own caches within. Wally strips off his jeans and shirt and pulls on the familiar yellow and red suit. He loads up his food compartment and slips his goggles over his eyes. 

In a few minutes, he's out and running towards the Central City intersection where 20 years ago, he had first met the Flash on his 5th birthday. When he reaches the street, he skids to a stop, slipping slightly on the snowy ground. 

He snorts at what he finds. Wolf sits quietly on the sidewalk with a scroll around his neck. When he sees Wally, he comes to the speedster with a look that says look-at-what-your-crazy-boyfriend-made-me-do and Wally chuckles in understanding as he rubs the animal’s head. 

Unfurling the scroll, Wally reads the message. Well, it’s more of a phrase. The letter ‘E’ is bold against the paper and there’s the next clue: 

Where you were given your first suit.

Wally frowns because seriously- Dick is going to make him run from Central to the Grand Canyon?? Not that it was going to be difficult but Wally is not the most patient of people and he really wants know what the hell is at the end of this treasure hunt. 

Three minutes later, Wally is at the Grand Canyon and he raises an eyebrow at who is there to meet him. Roy grumbles out about Dick's manipulative puppy dog eyes and Wally makes no move to disagree with the archer as he reads the next hint.

This one is the letter 'M' and the clue: The first time you ever saved someone as KF. 

"Where the hell is this going Roy?" Because the first time he'd ever saved someone was in Germany. Roy shakes his head and Wally gives him an unimpressed look before zipping off. 

It had been two days after Barry had given him the suit. As part of his training, Barry would make Wally take a run around the world and on that particular day, the blonde had to respond a League call so Wally went off by himself.

It was dark and Wally slowed atop a roof to take a break. He was in stealth mode so there was no brightly coloured hero zipping through Berlin. He'd just crumpled up the granola wrapper when he heard a scream from the alley below.

What he saw made his blood boil. A young woman was pressed up against the building and some low life thug had one hand under her dress and the other held a knife to her neck. 

Now Wally wasn't supposed to deal with any situations like these; Barry thought they were far too damaging to his nephew. But Barry wasn't here and damn if Wally was going to stand by and watch the bastard take advantage of the woman.

He couldn't just rush at them because the knife could slip and hurt the woman but Wally was fast enough to break the man's hold on the weapon and that's just what he did.

The thug looked around with a yell as his knife disappeared before a bright blue of color collided with him. A fist to the guy's throat left him choking and a kick to the head rendered him unconscious. Making sure the man was secured to the rain pipe, Wally walked over to the woman. 

She looked terrified but thankful as Wally handed her her purse and coat. Seeing the insignia on his chest, she asked, "Sie sind schwarz Flash?" (You are black Flash?)

"Um no...not schwarz (?) Flash...Kid Flash."

The woman patted his cheek in understanding, "Ahh, Kid Flash. Danke."

"Uhh..you too?”

He dropped the woman off at the nearest police station and made sure she’d be fine before zipping off home. He’d never told anyone of what happened except Dick when they became best friends and both stopped a rape attempt in Gotham during one of Wally’s visits to the city of doom and gloom. 

Now when he skids to a stop in the alleyway in Berlin, it’s to find Jaime muttering under his breath. 

“Scarab giving you flak for getting caught up in this?” Wally asks and the brunette gives him a knowing look. 

“Si, ese. Here you go hermano.”

This clue holds the letter ‘Y’ and the words: The first time you ever met me.

And so goes Wally, running around the world, to find the various clues Dick has left for him. 

In Gotham, he meets Tim who hands him the letter ‘R’ and the hint: Where we made our first best friend pact.

He finds Barbara high up on Wayne Towers again with the letter ‘R’ and the next piece of the puzzle and this one makes him blush in remembrance: Where we shared our first kiss.

Wally turns to the female Bat, “Is there anything saying I can’t use the tubes?”

“Not that I know off. Good luck Wally.”

Wally runs down to the abandoned telephone booth in the Gotham alley and he punches in the ever familiar coordinates to the newly built Mount Justice. He steps out in the hangar bay and pauses long enough to pat Sphere before he zips to the training room.

His favorite Martian waits for him with a plate of her fresh cookies, the letter ‘A’ and what looks to be the last clue: Where we had our first date. And this time, no tubes.

Wally doesn’t even begin to wonder how Dick knew he’d taken the Zeta tubes; he pegs it down to being a damn Bat. But he is slightly pissed off that Dick is making him go back to his starting point, the same restaurant Wally had been in Star City. 

Thanking M’Gann with a quick kiss to the cheek, Wally leaves through the open hangar door and runs back to Star City, his shoes offering little to no traction over the snow. He doesn’t slip and tumble but when he gets back to the small safe house, Wally is glad to be on stable dry ground. Changing back into his jeans and shirt, the redhead ruffles his hair as he takes the six pieces of paper and puts them in his pocket. 

When he finally reaches the restaurant, he finds Dick waiting for him outside. Wally wants to be annoyed with his boyfriend for sending him on a weird hunt but he can’t bring himself to do so when the man before him gives him one of those brilliant smiles, the blue eyes lighting up. 

“Hey babe. Have fun on your quest?”

“It wasn’t my ideal definition of fun but it was nice to see those places again. Now mind telling me the point to all of that?” 

“All in good time babe. Let’s go in. I’m in the mood for wine.”

“I had wine while waiting for you.”

Dick says nothing but follows the maitre’d to their little booth. Wally watches as the brunette orders some expensive wine and an appetizer and once their waiter leaves, he slides over to his boyfriend, demanding an explanation.

Dick grins and reaches out for Wally’s neck, pulling the redhead for a kiss. Through the haze of Dick’s lips doing that thing to him, Wally feels his boyfriend press something in his hands. 

They break away from the kiss and Wally looks down to find yet another piece of paper in his hands. Dick gives him a ‘go ahead’ look and Wally sighs in fond exasperation as he opens it. 

The letter ‘M’ stares up at him and then Wally reads five confusing words: So, will you do it?

“Will I do what?”

“Take a look at the clues Wally.”

The redhead pulls out the six pieces of paper currently burning a hole in his pocket and sets them on the table. He puts them in the order they were given and the words ‘EM YRRAM’ look back at him.

“What the heck is em yrram?”

Dick laughs, “They’re backwards is what it is.”

And then Wally sees it and his mouth drops open because the letter spell ‘Marry Me’ and he looks up and Dick isn’t in the booth but on the floor on one knee and the most nervous look on his face. 

“Wally, I know that sometimes I piss you off beyond comprehension but let’s be honest; you do the exact thing to me. But somehow it works. I love you and your weirdness and the fact that you eat four times as much as me and that you and I go off on weird tangents and are just so messed up together but we work Walls. I love you Wally and I’m going to spend my life loving you till I die. But I’d love for you to spend those many years with me. So what say, will you marry me?”

The entire restaurant is watching them with the intensity that M’Gann watches her soap operas and Wally grins as he slides down to Dick’s level and whispers, “You sent me on a bloody goose chase around the world to propose to me on my birthday in the middle of a snowstorm. Hell, yes I’m going to marry you!”

And then Dick kisses him with so much ferocity that Wally knows his lips are going to be bruised but he doesn’t care because his boyf- his fiancé is slipping a silver ring around his finger and the restaurant is filled with cheers, hoots and laughter. 

When they pull apart, Dick helps Wally up and pulls him towards a large party room. 

“Where are we going?”

“To celebrate!” And Dick pushes open the doors to reveal the entire Team who are giving Wally the biggest shit eating grins possible. 

“So what’s the verdict Baywatch?” Artemis asks but her smirk and all the smiles on their faces say that they heard the cheers from outside and know what happened. 

Nevertheless, Wally holds up his left hand and shows the ring glinting on his finger and he laughs as the room erupts with cheers, squeals and applause. Everyone is congratulating him and then Bart is rolling in a giant red velvet cake with the words ‘Happy Birthday Wally’ and he chuckles when he sees what’s hastily written underneath: ‘And Yay, You Getting Married!’ 

Wally blows the candles and Dick swipes frosting over his lips. That’s before he leans over and kisses it away with a grin.

“Happy Birthday Wally.”

And without a doubt, Wally knows that this really was best birthday present ever.


	5. Circle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick come to an understanding of the age old adage: Circle of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of a depressing day and the loss of an acquaintance. It’s a little shorter than my other ones but I feel it conveys the message. This is dedicated to everyone who has lost someone in their life whether friend, family or acquaintance.

It’s a beautiful day; Dick decides, as he gets out of his car. The sun is warm as it beats down on his back but the slight summer breeze makes the heat bearable. 

Adjusting his sunglasses over his eyes, Dick arranges the bouquet in his arms before walking across the grassy terrain and towards the place where the love of his life waits for him. 

He ducks under the unassuming curtain of leaves to emerge in a sunlit clearing edged with wild flora and fauna. He takes a second to breathe in the scent of the fresh blooms before moving; he does not want to keep his love waiting for too long. 

Wally lays under the shade of a willow tree and Dick cannot help but smile as he sits comfortably on the earth with his legs crossed underneath him and his head against the tree bark. He watches the birds flit around him before speaking softly.

“It’s a beautiful day today. The kind of day you love. Warm but breezy, birds chirping, barbecues everywhere. The perfect day for Conner and M’Gann’s wedding. It’s being held on the beach near Mount Justice.”

His lover remains silent but this does not bother Dick; he is used to the silence. Running his fingers through his hair, he continues to speak.

“M’Gann’s not freaking out as much as one would believe; she trusts that Bruce and Alfred are going to stop things from burning down. She’s busy making sure Gar doesn’t ruin his suit. Funnily enough, Conner’s the one getting cold feet but when I left, Roy and Kal were doing a good job of holding him down; making sure he doesn’t bolt.”

Dick gives a chuckle as he looks up to the blue sky, “It’s complete chaos with the Team and the League there; half of them are about to rip people’s heads off. But you would have been fine. You thrived in chaos; always did.”

Dick twists the silver ring around his finger and smiles, “Our wedding wasn’t very chaotic. Just the original Team and few League members. This was the place we had it; your favorite resting place. In your world of chaos, this was where you could find peace. I remember you saying how fitting it was that your new life began here and how fitting it’d be if it ended here too. The circle of life you called it. I never understood what you meant by that, but I think I do now.”

“It hurt to bring you here, you know. After what happened. It didn’t feel right that we should taint the place you loved but that was your wish and you were so damn stubborn about it. You were always so stubborn. Always wanting to save people without any concern for your own damn life.”

Dick’s eyes darken with a oft remembered ache but as he looks over at his silent husband, the anger leaves just as quickly as it came and the man rubs a hand over blue eyes.

“Sorry love. I’m not as angry as I once was. I realized that I couldn’t be angry with the very same thing that made me fall in love with you: your big heart and your willingness to help. You did what you had to; you saved that little boy’s life and his family will always be grateful to you. I just- I just wish it didn't hurt so damn much.” 

Dick’s fingers curl in the dirt, pebbles digging into the palm until a soft breeze carresses his cheek. Taking in a deep breath, the man loosens his fingers and gives a small sigh.

“You always knew how to calm me down. Thank you love. I should get going though. You know they won’t start the wedding without me- us. Without us. M’Gann is adamant that you’ll be there and I know you will. You’ve never let anyone down.”

Moving so that he’s on his knees now, Dick places the small bouquet of flowers gently on the ground and with a sad smile, he places a soft kiss on the headstone and rises to his feet.

His eyes rove over Wally’s final resting place as his fingers trail over the words etched in the grey marble.

Wally West  
A Friend  
A Teammate  
A Husband  
A Hero  
You Will Be Forever Missed and Are Forever Loved

Feeling tears pricks at the corner of his eyes, Dick presses another kiss against his fingers and then places it on the headstone before turning away.

He walks to the car and opens the door, but before he sits inside, Dick lets his eyes trail the area of Wally’s gravesite. Despite the pain and grief he feels at his husband’s loss, Dick can’t help but smile at how right Wally was: his life both began and ended here.

“A circle of life indeed.” Dick chuckles through his tears before he gets in his car and drives off to encourage the beginning of a new life as he finally says goodbye to an old one.


	6. Barry Is An Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission gone wrong, Wally has to knock some sense into his boyfriend as well as tell his uncle to shove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was a little sad so here's some New Year's fluff to make up for that.

Wally is in his bed, blanket pulled up to his chin, thick socks on his feet and he's comfortable. 

But he's not asleep. Sleep has been eluding him all night.

He's done the sheep counting shtick in his head and has even tried reading the Justice League manual (written by Batman with contingencies for his contingencies and with more protocols than Wally thought possible). Still no luck. He's as awake now as he was 4 hours ago.

He's busy playing with the hem of his t-shirt when suddenly, there's a slight whoosh of air and Wally sits up straight in his bed and his tension locked shoulders slump in relief.

Because sagged against his open door, with a tired smile and cuts all over his face is Dick and Wally's glad to see him as he makes a move to push off his blankets.  
But Dick shakes his head and walks into the room, door sliding shut behind him. He takes off the domino mask to reveal weary blue eyes and sets it on the table before sitting down on the bed in his Nightwing uniform.

"How'd it go?" The redhead asks softly as he reaches for the man's hand.

Dick doesn't answer him immediately and it's a testament to Wally's growth and patience that these silences don't bother him as much as they used to. The speedster just sits there quietly, waiting for the man to answer.

The answer he does receive is not verbal. Dick merely looks at Wally and then shifts so that his head is in the redhead's lap.

Wally lets out a sigh and cards his fingers through the soft black hair, "That bad huh?"

Dick only nods his head and Wally bends down to press a kiss to the black locks, "You know I'm not mad at you right? No matter what Barry says?"

"You should be. I got you hurt." Dick mumbles out and Wally has to fight the urge to sigh in exasperation. He's had this conversation with his uncle and Bruce and the rest of the Team and he's quite done with people taking blame for things that's not their fault.

But Dick is his boyfriend and it's Wally's duty to first lovingly explain it to the man and then beat it into him.

So he continues running his fingers through Dick's hair and speaks in a comforting tone, "I'm a superhero Dick; of course I'm going to get hurt. That's not your fault."

Unfortunately, his comforting tone has the opposite effect and Dick jolts up from Wally's lap and glares at him, "Yes, it is! I was team leader! I should have seen that bastard! Barry was right. I'm not fit to lead a team."

The fight seems to drain out of Dick towards the end of his rant and he turns away from Wally and that more than anything fuels the redhead's anger. He's done explaining things with a kind smile; it's time for some tough love.

So when he speaks, his tone is hard enough to cut steel, "Bullshit. Other than Kal, you're the best person to lead our team. You always have been. Barry can shove it."

Dick turns and opens his mouth to reply but Wally is on a roll here and he's going to knock some sense into this Bat if it's the last thing he does tonight.

"Fine yes, that bastard shot out my kneecaps and now I'm incapacitated and there is a chance I might never run or walk again but that is not your fault. I was the careless one and my mistake got me hurt. You told me to make sure they were unarmed and I did a shit job. That is not your fault as team leader. It was mine for not being a good teammate."

"But you still got hurt." Dick says softly and he looks all heartbroken and Wally gives in to his urge to roll his eyes.

"You damn bats and your damn need for proof." He mutters under his breath and he pushes away his blankets.

"Pay attention cause I'm not doing it again." He says out loud and ignoring Dick's look of confusion, Wally slowly bends his leg at the knee.

There is a twinge of pain that cuts through but it's nothing he can't handle and so Wally breathes through the ache. When he looks up at Dick, the man looks shocked.  
"Wally, you shouldn't be able to do that. How-"

The redhead shrugs with a grin, "Accelerated healing remember? And we do have some pretty damn awesome medical care. I have to go through extensive physio therapy and it will take some time but...I will get better. I promise you that."

Dick looks at the bandaged knee and then up to Wally before he leans forward and presses a kiss to the man's forehead, "You will. And I'll be there every step of the way, Barry be damned."

Wally's face splits into a grin, "Exactly! Now get yourself out of this uniform and in this bed. I'm in the mood for snuggles."

Dick chuckles and nods his head, "Give me 15 minutes and I'll snuggle with you all night, I promise."

With one last kiss to his cheek, Dick is gone and Wally slumps back against his pillows with a smile. The next second he frowns and sits up again, reaching out for his phone.

With a couple of swipes, he's in his messages and he quickly types one out to Barry.

We need to talk. Tomorrow, mess hall, 1pm

Two seconds of contemplation later, he follows it up with, "You're an ass."

Sufficiently pleased with himself, Wally switches off his phone and gingerly moves his legs so that they're tucked back in the blankets and he's lying comfortably on the pillows.

10 minutes later, the door slides open once again to reveal Dick. He's wearing shorts and an old shirt of Wally's that has the speedster grinning as the acrobat walks into the room and automatically locks the door behind him.

Wally smiles at him, "You look better."

"I feel better. Now scooch, you bed hog." Placing his phone on the bedside table, Dick gets in the bed with Wally and pulls the blanket over both of them.

Wally automatically tucks his head under Dick's chin and fists his hands in the shirt. Dick grins at the sight and he presses a kiss to the red locks.  
"Comfortable?"

Wally's answer is a nod and he opens his mouth to speak but before he can, Dick's phone beeps and a holographic image lights up the room.

Both men stare at the image before looking at each other.

Wally is the first to speak, "Are you kidding me? It's the new year? When did it become the new year?"

"Uh... a few seconds ago." Dick gets an elbow to the stomach for that one but there's no real force behind it so he laughs and pulls Wally closer to him.

"2015 or 2016; something tells me you'll still do stupid stunts that'll get you shot and me with Barry on my ass."

"Glad you've got such a high opinion of me." Wally gives him a glare but there's no heat to it and he's smiling so Dick grins right back and then angles down his head so that he can slide his lips against Wally's.

It's heated and perfect, their hands roaming underneath shirts and scraping at skin and Wally is happy and he looks at Dick when they've pulled apart for air. The man looks tired and Wally gives a small smile and moves forward to press a chaste kiss to his lover's lips.

"Happy new year Dick. I love you." He whispers against the acrobat's lips and Dick smiles and mouths the words back.

Within a few minutes, the day's exhaustion has taken over Dick and the man is fast asleep.

And Wally?

Well, Wally is in his bed, blanket pulled up to his chest, arms around a man he loves, thick socks on his feet and he's comfortable. And as he snuggles deeper into the arms that embrace him, he's finally sleepy and he welcomes the Sandman and the New Year with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a headcannon that makes Barry more of an overprotective daddy than Bruce...no idea why...


	7. I See Your Love And It Makes Me Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Barry and Iris caught Wally and Dick in an intimate moment…and one that was just too intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something new I tried; limiting myself to a hundred words which was hella hard but quite fun too. I apologise if it’s terrible but I will not lie…pretty proud of this. 
> 
> I’m always open to prompts so message me with them!

They’re chopping a salad for dinner. Wally’s messing around with the knife and Dick’s shaking his head at the idiocy; nothing’s different there. 

Then there’s a yelp and Iris turns to see Wally holding up a bleeding finger. Immediately Dick’s at his side, asking Iris for the first aid kit and leading Wally to the sink. 

Iris watches as the brunette washes the finger carefully, applies the antiseptic and bandages it, all the while chiding the redhead. Wally gives a shaky laugh and drops his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder and Iris smiles at the intimacy of it all.

Ooo

Barry wonders if he should ream them out for still being awake at three in the morning or just let them suffer during the day. Considering it is an all-important calculus final, Barry decides to be benevolent and just switch off the lights. 

He is greeted with a different scenario. Wally propped up against the couch, pencil in one hand and the other curled around Dick. The younger boy is sound asleep in Wally’s lap, one hand clutching the redhead’s shirt. 

Barry smiles, sets an alarm for seven and pulls a blanket over the two before switching off the lights. 

Ooo

The storm’s knocked out the power so they’re all in the living room with candles. Iris is putting their kids to bed and Barry’s reading by candlelight. The doorbell makes him start with surprise. The boy being drenched outside surprises him even more so. 

Barry’s barely closed the door before Wally is there and he herds the rain-soaked brunette into the living room in front of the fire. 

He can see tear tracks glistening in the firelight but they disappear as Dick buries his face in Wally’s chest. When Iris finds out, she explains, “His parents died during a storm.” 

Ooo

They’ve been invited for dinner at Dick’s home and Barry’s been animatedly arguing with Bruce regarding some inane thing that’s got both Iris and Alfred rolling their eyes. Leaving the two men in the study, Alfred leads her to the garden where the setting sun lends enough warmth. 

As Alfred pours her a cup of tea, Iris catches a flash of red hair and cranes her neck to see better. Dick lounges against the edge of the fountain with a book and a sleeping Wally. His fingers run through the red hair and Iris sips her tea with a smile.

Ooo

Iris reminds herself not to panic when she doesn’t see her babies. Her god-send of a nephew is babysitting his cousins in the hall; giving the new parents a much-deserved break. She smiles at a snoring Barry and leaves to check on her family. 

She smiles at the sight. Wally is seated against the arm rest with Don nestled in his arms and Dick has his head in his lap with Dawn against his chest. Wally’s humming a Romanian lullaby, lulling all three to sleep. He smiles at Iris when he sees her, never removing his hand from Dick’s hair. 

Ooo

And the one time it was too intimate…

Barry and Iris finally have time for date night, thanks to Wally agreeing to babysit so they go out for dinner. When they come back giggling, it’s to soft piano. A peek into the hall reveals two sleeping twins in the bassinet. A peek in the kitchen reveals something else. 

Dick’s up on the counter and Wally is between his legs, mouths moving together. The kiss is soft and chaste, full of love, and for the first time, Iris and Barry feel that they are intruding. 

They leave for their bedroom with soft smiles and the tinkling of ivory keys. 

Ooo

A.N: There you have it!! Let me know if you liked it, loved it or hated it. If you did hate it, then constructive criticism is always welcome! See you guys soon.


	8. My Legs Crumple At The Sight of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally cannot ride a bike...this may prove disastrous for his first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by me…I can’t ride a bike. Nor can I jog but that’s besides the point. If I can’t have a happy ending, I can at least give one to these two. But so what if I can’t ride a bike? I can churn out two new chapters in a day!

Wally is a bona fide track star. He’s got the fastest time than anyone else on the team and people marvel over his balance and poise as he hurtles over obstacles and crosses the finish line. 

Unfortunately, the same can not be said when he’s put on a bicycle. His legs don’t know what to do and his impeccable grace and balance go out the window. 

Wally’s resigned himself to the fact that perhaps he’s never going to be able to ride a bike and he’s okay with that. He’s confident he can just run anywhere he needs to go. 

This plan ends up going out the window when he shows up for his first date with new kid Dick Grayson and finds the boy near two shining bicycles. 

Upon inquiring, Dick explains that since he hasn’t seen much of downtown Happy Harbor since moving from Gotham, they could use the bikes to get in some sightseeing and stop at some of the many diners for lunch. 

Dick’s got such a bright eager expression on his face that Wally doesn’t even have the heart to say no. 

So it’s with a thumping heart that he swings his leg over the bright red bike and bids goodbye to the start of a beautiful relationship. 

Wally sees from his peripheral how Dick effortlessly glides forward with a smile on his face and he takes a deep breath and pushes forward on the pedal. 

He has three glorious seconds of movement before his world tips and he finds himself on the sidewalk, his leg trapped under the bike. 

“Ow.”

“Oh my god Wally! Are you okay? What happened?” 

Dick’s abandoned his own bicycle and is running for Wally; concern written all over his Romanian features.   
Wally pushes the bike off him and sits up on the sidewalk, wincing at the red scrape his arm now sports. He offers Dick a weak smile as he comes close and crouches down.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a scrape- I’ll live. My pride on the other hand is crumbling.”

Dick looks understandably confused and Wally sighs. With his neck as red as his hair, he mumbles out, “I can’t ride a bike.” 

He knew the laughter was coming for sure but he doesn’t expect it to sting so much. His friends have laughed and they’ve attempted to teach him (and failed) but even then it didn’t hurt like this. 

Maybe it’s because this is Dick who he’s talking to. 

The same Dick who he’s been friends with for close to a month now and who makes his palms sweat and heart race like no race has ever done. The same Dick who’s made him realize that maybe it’s okay to like both girls and guys. The same Dick who blushed red as a tomato and pressed a soft kiss to Wally’s cheek when he first asked the brunette on a date. 

Maybe it’s all that that makes the laughter hurt and Wally stands up in a huff, his neck and ears burning, ready to leave. 

He doesn’t get far. He barely takes two steps past the shorter boy when there’s a hand on his sleeve and then a pair of soft lips on his own. Wally makes a muffled noise in surprise but recollects himself quickly. His arms wind around the slim waist and hikes the younger boy up on his toes, using the better angle to deepen the kiss. 

When they finally break apart, Wally’s got the confused look and Dick has a sweet smile on his face. 

He strokes Wally’s cheek with his thumb, “So you can’t ride a bike. Who cares? You can jog besides me while I ride. Sound good?” 

Wally can just nod and when Dick gives him a brilliant smile, he bends down and kisses him again. 

Yeah he can’t ride a bike but who cares? He’s got a boyfriend who likes him despite that and that’s all that matters.


End file.
